


Котохры в безвыходном положении

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговые тексты [7]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mystery Stories, Mystical Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Запреты родителей созданы для того, чтобы их нарушать
Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговые тексты [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133885
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Котохры в безвыходном положении

**Author's Note:**

> Дорогие читатели, в межсезонье команда немного упоролась и появились котохры — дети Гриши и Охры.

Тринадцатая проснулась из-за того, что кто-то задел хвостом ее ухо. Можно было бы просто перевернуться на другой бок и продолжить спать, но рядом вдруг зашептали:  
— Хвостом не маши, а то разбудишь всех.  
— Я и не машу, это меня Шестой толкнул!  
— А что сразу я?  
— Тихо!  
Тринадцатая немного выждала, притворяясь спящей, а потом села и осмотрелась: так и есть, Первый, Четвертый и Шестой ускользнули из корзинки, пока остальные котята спали.  
«Наверное, опять Первый что-нибудь придумал».  
Так уж получилось, что у Тринадцатой было одиннадцать старших братьев и одна сестра, тоже старшая. Тринадцатая была самой младшей.  
Папа Гриша объяснял, что сначала они с папой Охрой не знали, как назвать котят, поэтому первое время называли по порядку, кто каким появился на свет. Так эти имена и остались.  
Самый старший брат, Первый, постоянно что-нибудь придумывал, лез куда не надо, всегда и везде хотел быть первым, младшие братья — не все, к счастью, следовали за ним по пятам, куда Первый, туда и они. Вот и сейчас, наверное, они собирались влезть в какое-нибудь запрещенное место, как уже было на днях. Папа Гриша тогда чуть не поседел, по его словам.  
«Нужно за ними проследить, — решила Тринадцатая. — Может быть, успею им помешать».  
Она осторожно прокралась мимо спящих братьев, чуть помедлила возле Восьмой — сестра спала чутко — и решительно выбралась из корзинки. Восьмая, видимо, что-то почувствовала, она заворочалась на своем месте и сонно спросила:  
— Ты куда?  
— На минутку выйду. Воды схожу попить.  
— Я с тобой, — Восьмая сразу же проснулась.  
— Я не маленькая, сама дойду, — огрызнулась Тринадцатая. — Не надо со мной нянчиться.  
— И не собиралась, — спокойно ответила Восьмая. — Тоже воды схожу попить. Идем? — она грациозно потянулась. — Кажется, кого-то не хватает…  
— Тссс, — Тринадцатая прислушалась. — Слышишь?  
— Слышу. Пойдем.  
Они потихоньку выскользнули из комнаты в темный коридор.  
— Кажется, это у стенного шкафа в прихожей, — шепнула Тринадцатая.  
Вдруг что-то затрещало, раздался сдавленный мявк, и все стихло. Тринадцатая со всех лап бросилась в прихожую, Восьмая кинулась за ней следом, они чуть не врезались в подставку для обуви, Тринадцатая успела в последний момент увернуться, а сестра просто перепрыгнула препятствие.  
Виновники шума нашлись в прихожей.  
— Я так и знала, вы что-то задумали, — расстроено сказала Тринадцатая, разглядывая братьев. — И что же теперь делать?  
В большом зеркале стенного шкафа застряли ее с Восьмой братья. Больше всего не повезло Первому: голова и передние лапы были где-то внутри зеркала, а снаружи торчали только задние лапы и хвостик. Четвертый увяз в зеркале левым боком вместе с хвостом, но зато мог вертеть головой туда-сюда. Шестой, видимо, попытался выбраться из зеркала в последний момент — он лежал на полу лишь наполовину, вся задняя часть была скрыта где-то в зазеркалье.  
— Помогите нам, — попросил Четвертый, безрезультатно пытаясь выдернуть из зеркала хоть одну лапу. — Мы не можем выбраться!  
— Зачем вы туда полезли? — проворчала Восьмая. Она потрогала зеркало лапой. — Папа Охра строго-настрого запретил трогать зеркало без него. Оно совсем застывшее.  
— Мы только хотели попробовать, на пять минуточек, — раздался приглушенный голос Первого. — У нас получилось его активировать, а потом раз, и оно выключилось.  
— Ой, ты нас слышишь, — обрадовалась Тринадцатая. — А ты сейчас где? В другом мире, как папа рассказывал?  
— Нет, я уткнулся носом и лапами в коробку.  
— Может быть, вы нас вытащите, если будете тянуть вместе? — предложил Шестой.  
— И чем мы вас будем тянуть? У нас в семье у всех лапки, если ты не заметил, — возразила Тринадцатая.  
— Нет, мы можем зубами ухватиться, — оскалилась Восьмая. — Но будет больно.  
— Не надо зубами, — возразил Первый и добавил: — Коробка невкусная.  
— Ты ее грыз?!  
— Немножко. Она мне мешает.  
— А меня что-то в заднюю лапу и бок давит, — пожаловался Четвертый. — Первый, ты не видишь, что это?  
— Нет. Но если я еще немного коробку погрызу, то, наверное, увижу, что в тебя упирается.  
— Перестань жевать всякую гадость, — возмутилась Тринадцатая. — Давай позовем кого-нибудь из Вань? — неуверенно предложила она Восьмой.  
— Только не Вань, особенно этого, Рудбоя, — горячо возразил Шестой.  
— Почему? Лучше уж кто-нибудь из них, чем папа Охра.  
— Ну… Помните, у Вани Рудбоя была красивая лампа в форме сердца? Я ее только один раз куснул, а она сломалась, и теперь еще вот. — Шерсть у Шестого начала светиться неоново-розовым цветом, потом фиолетовым, а потом стала обычной. — Только папе не говорите.  
— Какая красивая шерстка! Тоже такую хочу. А от лампы еще что-нибудь осталось? — спросила Восьмая.  
— Осталось! Я покажу тебе, где она лежит.  
— Чур, остатки лампы мои!  
— И мои! — подхватила Тринадцатая.  
— Вместе лампу укусим, — предложила Восьмая. — Но сначала надо их как-то отсюда вытащить.  
Тринадцатая прошлась вдоль зеркала туда-сюда, потыкалась в него пару раз носом, но оно оставалось по-прежнему твердым и холодным.  
— В коробке лежит чья-то обувь. Кажется, это кроссовки, — сообщил Первый. — Четвертый, возле тебя тоже лежат коробки.  
— Спасибо, — грустно сказал Четвертый. — У меня уже лапы затекли.  
— А мне все время кажется, что мой хвост кто-то щупает, — шепотом признался Шестой. — Я уже устал хвостом туда-сюда дергать.  
— А как вы включили зеркало? — спросила Восьмая.  
— Мы в него посмотрели, как учил папа Охра. И немного поурчали, — рассказал Четвертый. — Оно стало мутно-серым и как будто пошло волнами. Первый предложил посмотреть, что там внутри, одним глазком, и вот результат.  
— Видимо, когда вы перестали урчать и вглядываться, оно и отключилось, — предположила Восьмая. — Если мы с тобой попробуем? — она вопросительно посмотрела на Тринадцатую.  
— Давай попробуем. Но если ничего не получится, то мы идем звать папу, — предупредила Тринадцатая.  
Братья после ее слов приуныли, у Первого даже хвостик опустился и задние лапы разъехались в разные стороны.  
Тринадцатая кивнула Восьмой, они синхронно подошли к зеркалу, сев почти вплотную к нему. Восьмая негромко заурчала, Тринадцатая заурчала в ответ, прикрыла глаза и внимательно посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Сейчас в зеркале отражалась совсем не похожая на нее кошечка — на шерсти появились черные пятна, ушки вытянулись на пару сантиметров вверх. Глаза стали совсем круглыми и черными. Тринадцатая заурчала громче, отражение в ответ на нее зашипело, и на лбу, между ушек, вдруг появился третий глаз. Зеркало стало мутным, словно в тумане, по нему пошла мелкая рябь. Тринадцатая не видела, но слышала, как рядом с ней завозился Четвертый, пытаясь выбраться. Отражение в зеркале продолжало шипеть, но уже тише. Тринадцатая предупреждающе зарычала и вздыбила шерсть на загривке.  
— Скорее двигайте лапами! — скороговоркой выпалила братьям Восьмая. — Мы долго его не удержим!  
— Я не могу выбраться, — раздался голос Первого.  
— Придется тащить тебя за хвост, — сказал Шестой. — Потерпи, пожалуйста.  
Тринадцатой очень хотелось посмотреть, что делают братья, но она боялась отвести взгляд от своего отражения. То вроде бы успокоилось, перестало шипеть и начало мирно вылизывать лапку с очень острыми когтями.  
«Интересно, что видит Восьмая? Как выглядит ее отражение?» Тринадцатая не могла перестать смотреть на третий глаз — он был ярко-желтый, казалось, что он светится изнутри и притягивает к себе. Она невольно сделала шажок навстречу этому глазу, еще, самый последний…  
— Стой! — Шестой сбил Тринадцатую с ног и чуть-чуть прикусил за шею. — Тебя же чуть не затянуло.  
— Слезь, — буркнула Тринадцатая, отталкивая брата лапой. Ей стало обидно, что она не смогла устоять перед зеркальной магией.  
— С тобой все в порядке? Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Ее со всех сторон окружили братья, а сестра даже лизнула за ухом.  
— Со мной все нормально. Вы как? Как ваши лапы?  
— Все хорошо, — успокоил ее Первый.  
— Значит, все обошлось, и папы ничего не узнают!  
— А вот это вряд ли, — вздохнула Восьмая. — Посмотри, что стало с зеркалом.  
В тех местах, где застряли Первый, Четвертый и Шестой, остались аккуратные отверстия в виде их силуэтов, словно кто-то приложил трафарет и сделал по нему вырез.  
— Сразу же не догадаешься, что здесь застрял кто-то из нас, — обнадеживающе сказал Четвертый. — Может, это просто дырки, для красоты.  
— Должна же быть в шкафу вентиляция, — подхватил Первый. — Ой, хоть бы никто не заметил, что я прогрыз коробку.  
— Пойдемте спать, — зевнула Тринадцатая, она вдруг почувствовала себя очень уставшей. — Завтра что-нибудь придумаем.  
Они потихоньку двинулись друг за другом по темному коридору обратно в комнату. Тринадцатая обернулась, когда они уже почти вышли из прихожей, на мгновение ей показалось, что ее отражение следит за ней, спрятавшись за одну из появившихся дыр в зеркале. Но нет, зеркало стало совсем обычным.  
«Померещилось», — успокоилась Тринадцатая и поспешила за братьями и сестрой.  
В зеркале промелькнула тень трехглазой пятнистой кошки и скрылась где-то в глубине зазеркалья.


End file.
